The Fair
by Princess-Leasel
Summary: Mac and Stella take their kids to the fair for a day of fun.


**The Fair.**

The smell of pancakes floated through the Taylor house.

Upstairs, Mac and Stella started to wake their children.  
Stella pulled open the blinds of their 9 year old daughter's room.  
"Up you get Lexi. Pancakes downstairs. We're going to the fair today. Can you please go and get Ally up and take her downstairs."  
"Kay." A muffled voice said from under the covers.

Stella walked into Elle's room. Elle was 2. The baby of the family.  
"Elle baby, come on. We're going to the fair babe." Stella smiled. Carefully she lifted the sleeping infant and propped her up on her hip.  
"Come on. Lets go have some yummy pancakes." On her way down the hall she could here Lexi trying to get Ally up. Stella laughed. Ally was the sleepiest 4year old Stella knew.

Mac knocked on the door of his 6year old son's room. Opening the door slightly he looked in. The bed was empty. Pushing the door open fully he saw a tiny figure sitting on the floor. The curtains were half open leaving the room with a nice amount of light.  
"What are you playing with Chris? Mac said as he sat down on the end of the bed.  
"Morning daddy. I'm playing cars. You wanna play too?" Chris held up a red sports car for Mac.  
"Thanks buddy." Mac laughed. "Mummy and I made yummy pancakes. Would you like some for breakfast?"  
"Yup!" Chris started nodding his head. "I love pancakes."  
Mac lifted Chris up and placed him on his shoulders.  
"Giddy up daddy!"

Downstairs everyone ate their pancakes then disappeared upstairs to get dressed.

Stella lay on her bed with her eyes closed.  
"So Mac, you going to win me something today?" Stella could hear Mac laughing from the ensuite. She then felt the bed go down beside her. She opened her eyes to see Mac lying on his side, his head propped up on his hand.  
"And what would you like me to win for you Mrs. Taylor?" Mac asked as he leant in and kissed her.

"EW!! That is SO gross!" Mac and Stella looked over to see Ally standing in the doorway with a funny look on her face.  
"What's up, sweetheart?" Mac asked as Ally ran and jumped onto their bed.  
"I want mummy to do my hair please."

An hour later everyone was strapped into their seats and they were on their way to the fair.  
"How long does it take to get to the fair daddy?"  
"About an hour Lexi."  
"A whole hour." Chris complained  
"How about we play a game. We will go through the alphabet and find stuff that begins with each letter, but it's got to be outside the car." Stella said.  
Mac nodded. "Sounds good to me. So the letters 'A' guys."

After they went through the whole alphabet 3 times they finally pulled up outside the fair.  
Chris jumped out of the car and ran around to the boot to help Mac get out the snacks. Lexi unbuckled Ally and took her hand leading her around the back of the car. Stella placed Elle in her stroller and started to unsuccessful apply sunscreen to her face.  
Mac was doing Ally and Lexi was doing Chris.

Lexi was putting the lid on the sunscreen when she felt her mother wrap her arms around her.  
"Thankyou Lexi. You're a wonderful daughter." Lexi turned and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek.  
"I love you mummy." Stella smiled and hugged her daughter.  
"I love you too Lex."  
Mac was watching this interaction. He loved to watch Stella with the kids. She was a great mother. He smiled. Everything he had wanted his whole life he now had.  
"What are you smiling about?" Stella asked cheekily.  
"You." He said as he pulled her into an embrace. "You think we are going to need the stroller for Ally?"  
"We probably will later when she gets tired but I'd feel a lot safer if she was in it anyway." Mac nodded.  
"We'll put her in it, and then we shall set off."

"WOW dad! Look.at.that. We so have to go on it. Please please please!! Lexi was hanging onto Macs arm putting the puppy dog eyes on him.  
Stella laughed. "Go on Mac."  
"Ok, Ok. I'll do it." Lexi grabbed his hand and dragged him to the guy controlling it.  
Once they were seated, Lexi started to look around.  
"Now, do you need me to hold you hand Lexi?" Mac asked sarcastically.  
"As if daddy." As the roller coaster started to move up the first hill Lexi spotted Stella.  
"Hey look, there's mummy."

Stella could see Lexi waving and waved back.  
She watched as the ride came to and end and Mac and Lexi jumped off but made no move to come back over to her. The next thing Stella knew they were back on the ride going around for a second time.

"Mum that was so awesome! You so should come on it with me." Lexi bounced over to Stella.  
"She's only saying that Stel because she wants to go again and I am refusing to do it."  
Stella laughed. "Come on Lex. One more time cause I want to have a go."

"Daddy." Chris tugged on Macs sleeve. "Can we go play the games where you win stuff next please?"  
Mac smiled. "Of course we can."

Once Stella and Lexi had finished they headed over to the games.  
Chris ran over to a stand where you had three chances to throw a ball and hit one of the wooden pictures down.  
"I wanna do this one."  
On the third ball Chris knocked one of the pictures down.  
"Yes! Yes! What'd I win? What'd I win?" He was given a big stuffed giraffe.  
Lexi won 2 dolls on a basket ball game, giving one to Ally. Stella won a little pink rabbit and gave it to Elle.  
"You going to win me something Mr. Taylor." Stella asked Mac.  
"Of course." He walked over to a dart game.

"All you got to do is pop the balloons." The guy controlling the stand said.  
Mac managed to hit enough balloons to win a beautiful brown teddy bear.  
"For my beautiful wife." Mac said as he kissed Stella on the cheek.  
"Thankyou. He's so cute. I think we should head home soon. The kids are looking a bit exhausted."  
"But we haven't been on the bumper cars yet!" Ally piped up.  
"Yer." Chris and Lexi both said.  
"Ok, quick go." Stella said as they took off. Elle was fast asleep in her pram.  
Mac wrapped his arm around Stella's waist and pulled her close.  
"I love you Stella."  
"I love you too Mac." Stella snuggled into him as they watched their kids go mental on the bumper cars.

Mac carried Chris back to the car while Lexi and Stella push the two sleeping infants.  
After loading everyone into the car they set of home. Within 5 minutes the kids were asleep again.

It was late when Mac pulled into their garage. Slowly he lifted Chris out of the car and carried him to his room. Stella had carried Ally up. Going back down Mac lifted Lexi out of the car and Stella cradled Elle.  
After placing Elle in her bed Stella kissed her on the head then made her way to her bedroom. She climbed into bed next to Mac. Laying her head on his chest, she felt his arms move to her back.  
"Have fun today Stella?"  
"Yes I did. And I love my new little teddy." Mac laughed.  
"The kids will sleep well tonight."  
"Mac, I'm going to sleep well tonight."  
Tightening his grip on Stella he kissed her forehead.  
"Goodnight Stella.  
"Goodnight Mac, I love you."  
"I love you too Stel."

* * *

OK so this story is for the lovely AliasCSINYFriendsER. I hope you like it Mandi. lol.  
Just a little Fair fun!!  
So please review on your way out.  
XxPrincess-LeaselxX


End file.
